Our Own Worst Enemy
by malecXnicercyXdrarry
Summary: It is long after the war, but a death has occurred. The leader's death. What happens when the new leader is evil? Tensions run high. A new age of games occurs. And secrets run rampant. Will anyone survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! malecXnicercyXdrarry here! So this is my first story, so be nice. Oh and this is being co-written with my friend. She's posting it on Wattpad. Her user is ashlynapril123. If you like Cimorelli you should totally check her out. **

**Disclaimer: I sooo own THG *pants burst on fire* fine. I don't but I do own the OCs. *pants keep flaming* fine! Suzanne Collins owns the ideas but Ashlyne and  
I own the names *pants sizzle out* There I did it.**

Prologue

Bane's POV

A gunshot rings. Then silence. President Lupin falls to the ground. Blood exuviated the President's body. His body. My father's body. My knees abated to his body. I rubbed my hands over his elaborate ocean blue suit. In the corner of eyes I saw a man in an onyx turtleneck run away fast in the crowd of citizens. That was weird… Suddenly the police troops stormed in. Medical assistances took father into the back of their ambulance. "Bane!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Mom!

"Bane, sweetie. I can't let you see this." she insisted, grasping my wrist, pulling me through the crowd. Tears blurred my eyes. My father was dead. And it was all the citizens' fault. I decided to never, ever let them get away with this. It was time to bring back the games.

**A/N: That is the prologue of Our Own Worst Enemy! Please review and follow! It means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! new chapter for you! Sorry its so small.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Huger Games Suzanne Collins does.**

Hyacinth's POV

I walk deadly silent, over to where I am to get my blood tested. It has been weeks since President Bane has taken over. The first thing he did was reinstate the Games. My hands shake as they prick my finger. My parents say that I won't be reaped, but I'm not so sure. Let me introduce myself. I'm Hyacinth Mellark, son of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. My mom was the Mockingjay in the big Capitol vs. Rebels war. I also have a sister. Her name is Camila. She's two years younger than me. I'm 17. I went past the blood pricking station with my sister. "Don't worry, Cam. It's going to be fine." I reassured her. "Are you sure?" Camila asked. I nodded "Now go on," I told her.

I walked over to the "17 year old section" while she went to the "15 year old section". That was when a lady, in her 50s or so, with large pink ensemble walked on stage. "Hello children! Today I'll be pulling one lucky lady and gentlemans' name out of this bowl. You know the drill." she announced through the small microphone.

"Ladies first!" Her petite hand painted with pink flowers reached into the bowl. She grasped the slip of paper and pulled it out. She slowly opened it and leaned towards the mike. "Camila Mellark."

My heart sank. Camila. Mellark. My sister. My best friend. "No, no! Don't take me!" I heard her scream. It's not like I could volunteer! I was a boy, not a girl! Her sky blue eyes met with my green ones. "You'll do fine." I mouthed. Only one out of 24 people will survive. I hope the male tribute keeps good care of her. "Now for the boy!" Effie exclaimed.

She repeated the same process. Put her hand in the bowl, took out a name, bla bla bla. "Hyacinth Mellark!" she cheered. No. This can't be. I started for the stage, pushing everyone out of my way. When I got up, I hugged my sister. "I'll do anything to let you win."

**There you go! I promise to update soon maybe even today! But I can't promise it'll be any longer. Anyway, bye! Review and Follow please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mom

**A/N: Hey guys! I did promise I would update sooner! Now we get to Camila's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I wish I did.**

Camila's POV

Hyacinth held me in his arms. I can't do this. I'm going to die. I don't care anymore. I must let Hyacinth win. He is my parent's favorite after all. Nobody would even care if I was gone. "Here are our District 12 tributes!" Effie announced, raising our hands.I stare blankly at the crowd. After a minute, we were let off the crowd and transported to the waiting room where we could say our final goodbyes. I needed my mom. She's the only one who understands me. I sat in the room waiting for visitors. That's when I heard a knock on the door. "Camila?" I heard a soft, still voice say. "Mom!" I exclaimed, running into a hug.

I felt my mom's teardrops on my shoulders. One of her children were going to die. And it was most likely to be me. I'm weak. I'm fragile. I have no experience in fighting, whatsoever. I sighed. "Mom, this is going to be the last time I see you." I spoke. "Cam, please. You're going to do just fine." she responded.

I shook my head. "I can't even do anything! I have no experience in anything!" my voice rose. More tears plummeted down her face. " Camila. I love you. I have faith in you."

"No you don't! You like Hyacinth more anyways! You wouldn't even care if I was gone!" I stuttered. She took my hand and laid my palm up on her leg. The next second I felt her mockingjay pin. "Take it. You need it more than I do."

**Awwww kind of a sad moment. I cannot take credit for that. Although it was pretty sad.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mio Miele

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this chapter. I think this is awesome but Ashlyne does not agree. Ashlyne and  
I made a cast list: President Bane is Godfrey Gao, Camila is KayKay Blaisdell, Hyacinth is Joey Graceffa, and the others are as played. Anyway DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or the actors in my cast list...**

Hyacinth's POV

I was escorted by the Peacekeepers to the rooms where my family and friends would come and wish me goodbye… for the last time. I had to keep my sister alive. She was my little sister. I always protect her. And I always will. I walk into the room and put my head in my hands shaking silently. I know what I have to do… But I do not want to die. I hear footsteps and look up, tears streaming down my face. Its my dad. He does not say anything for awhile, and then "Good luck" I startle and say "I do not need good luck, I only need to stay alive long enough to protect Camila."

Dad looked at me. Was he about to tear up? I've never seen dad cry. "Are you sure you'd risk your life for her?" he asked. I thought for a second. I know I can't let her die. "Yes." I respond. He sat next to me and patted me on the shoulder. "I wish I was this calm when I got pulled into the games." he told me. I know I was doing the right thing. "I'm going to keep Cam by my side the entire time till the end. Then I'll find a way to kill myself I guess…"

The next second a peacekeeper walked in. "Times up," his voice shook me. "You have one last visitor."

"Bye dad." I said, pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you." he responded with tears in his eyes. The peacekeeper escorted him out. I dry my tears and wait for mio miele to come in. "Hello mio bello." ? says. "Hello il mio amore" I say. ? pulls me into a hug leaning on my shoulder. "Please stay alive, I don't think I could bare it if you died." "I have to protect my sister." I say calmly

"Please!" begs ? with baby seal eyes. Dangit il mio amore knows I can't deny seal eyes. "Fine…" "Good" says Adrian Odair as he pulls me into a kiss.

**A/N: Ta-da! Ok so if you are unokay with same-sex relationships, just click off. This is my story and I will write it how I like. The casting for Adrian Odair is Logan Lerman. Ok Bye! I promise to post again soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bane of Evil

**A/N: Hey guys! So btw the casting for Adrian Odair is Logan Lerman, and the new guy in this chapter (Malon Perezia) is Cory Monteith (not my idea, and yes  
****I know he is dead) Anywho, DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games *goes and sobs in a corner***

Bane's POV

Did my father's death hurt me? Yes. It did. But it left me in this position. I'm the president. The president of Panem. As a child I was always feisty. I always wanted my way. In fact, I was the king of the playground. No kids could defeat me. And now, I was in charge once again. But it was for real. I'm. The. President. "Sir, the tributes will be arriving on trains in the next 4 days." my secretary spoke to me. I crossed my arms. "Ok."

With being president, I'm pretty much in charge. I get to choose a new game-maker as well. I chose my old pal, Malon Perezia. We've been friends since kindergarten. Malon was the only one who didn't annoy me. "President?" I heard my secretary ask. "Yes?" I responded. "Malon is here."

His tall figure walked into the room. "I'm ready for the 97th hunger games." Malon spoke. "Great, follow me."

**A/N: dun, dun, dun! Btw I did not write this chapter, it was all Ashlyne.**


	6. Chapter 5: Hyacinth's Capitol Makeover

**A/N: Hey guys! Some new people in this chapter (Hyacinth's stylists!) **

**Rebelle - Idina Menzel**

**Elsa - Taylor Swift**

**Bianca -Lana Del Rey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. *cries***

Rebelle's POV

I wobble around in my high heels. I never got why the Capitol people wore them. I make sure I have all my designs and makeup out. I know I got the boy, but he might still need makeup. Let me introduce myself. I'm one of the two main stylists for District Twelve, honestly I could've gotten higher, my dad was the stylist for the Mockingjay. Yeah that's right, my dad is Cinna.

Well, was. He was never the same after he got attacked by the Capitol, and died peacefully in his sleep a year later. I was 3 when that happened. I check my watch, 5 more minutes. I straighten my clothes and fix my probably already perfect makeup. If all goes well, maybe I could make enough money to live off. The door creaks open, and a boy, probably around 17, steps in. I study him. He is not bad-looking, yet somehow I can tell he won't be interested in me.

"Hello. I am your main stylist, Rebelle Mondan." I shake his hand. "Hyacinth Mellark. And any chance you're related to Cinna Mondan? He was my mom's stylist." "Yes, he is… was my father."

"Oh. I'm sorry" He says sheepishly. I brush it off, "Oh it's fine, I was only three". It was a really awkward silence. "Well, shall we get started? I don't like, to go too crazy on the makeup so don't worry." I proceeded. My arm gestured to the chair, indicating for him to take a seat. That's just what he did.

I stared perpetually as his face. He was already perfect as is. I did see some facial hair, so maybe get rid of that? I leaned forward with the razor and glided it across his face. "Not the beard! I've been growing this puppy for 3 months!" Hyacinth exclaimed. I was not amused. There was barely any hair on his face!

"I'm thinking just defining the eyebrows and gel-ing up your hair." I spoke to Hyacinth. "What the eyebrows?" He asked confused. I pulled out an eyebrow pencil from my back pocket. "Defining. To 'state or describe exactly the nature'. We're basically just filling them in, making them look full. Defining." I replied. His mouth shaped into an O.

I leaned forwards once again, pressing the pencil against his eyebrows. He looked in the mirror, amazed. Has he never known girls do this all the time? Whatever. Next, I grabbed some Ignis Glace hair gel from the makeup counter. I ran it through his hair, then pulling it up. DONE. Finally. "Looks like you're done. Now for the outfit.".

I walked him over to my assistants, Elsa and Bianca. They had already chosen a black suit, with a fiery orange, yellow and red fire-patterned tie. To represent 'the girl on fire' most likely. He was the girl on fire's son… I step back and wipe my hands on my apron. There. My project is done.

**A/N: I actually wasn't going to reveal the outfits till ext chapter... but Ashlyne didn't agree so, well there you go. I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6:Camila's Capitol Makeover

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry! I keep forgetting to update! I have like 7 chapters to post! Anyway, **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG, Suzanne Collins does**

Charmeine's POV

I sit in my chair and calmly wait for the tributes to get here. I hate the games, but I have no choice but to style or die. I could join the rebels, but I'm very peaceful. I don't fight, or even like the sight of blood. The door slowly opens and a young girl, perhaps around 15, peeps in. "Hello, I'm Charmeine and I'm your stylist for the games." I say after shaking her hand. "I'm Camila Mellark, but my family calls me Cam or Mila." she says. "Alright then, sit down." I say distractedly while trying to figure out, what color mascara to use.

She sits down. I put the lightest dusting of foundation blush on, she doesn't need much of that. A bright red for her lips. Then, I go all out on the eyes. Blue eyeliner, yellow, orange, and red eyeshadow, blue, yellow, orange, and red mascara. How does the mascara thing work you ask? Basically, the base you do one color, in this case blue, the middle two colors, red then orange. and the tip color, yellow. I whirl her around to the mirror.

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously. "Like it? I look... gorgeous!" She says jaw dropped down to the floor. "Ok, now for the dress." I wave my hand for Ana and Nicole, my assistants, come out with the dress. It's a beautiful strapless ballgown-looking dress. The top is red and sparkly, and the bottom is mesh on top, and satin on the bottom. The best thing is, the dress is patterned with an orange and red fabric. "Ok, let's go" I say and we all head out to see the other tribute.

**A/N: I wrote this whole chapter. Well, bye I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mentors

**A/N: Told you I'd update soon. This chapter we get to see how Katniss and Peeta are doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne Collins does.**

Katniss's POV

I pace around in the room my husband and I have been given waiting for my kids to get here. I can't help but wonder which one of my babies is going to die. My husband watches me closely from the bed. He looks totally calm, but with years of interpreting his emotions I can tell he's also a total wreck.

"Baby, calm down" he says. "Calm down? You cannot tell me that you are 100% ok with the fact that one, if not both, of our kids are going to die." I say freaking out. "I'm not. But there is no good in freaking out like this, the kids are depending on us to be calm and collected, that not happening is sure to freak them out." He says calmly. I instantly calm down.

"You know what, you're right." I sit down next to him. He pecks my lips, "Good" he says with a smile. I smile back. The door bursts open, and Johanna comes walking in. "Hey." she says plopping in the middle of us. We stare shocked, at her. "What? Did I miss something, do I have something on my face?" she asks. "Johanna" I say.

"Yes?" she says nonchalantly. "Get out." I say. "Fine, you guys are no fun" she says and prances out, slamming the door. "What was that?" I asked confusedly.

"I think she got into the drugs again." He says. "Ok then…" I say slightly worried. Worried for myself, and for anyone who crosses Johanna's path. "So did I convince you to stop pacing?" He asks with a slight smirk. "Yeah" I say smirking back.

"Good." He says with a grin. "It probably wasn't good for the baby anyway" He says as we walk hand-in-hand to where we will meet our children, possibly for the last time.

**A/N: I also wrote this chapter. Do you like the new secret? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Chariots

**A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written. Well, ok Ashlyne helped, but that's not the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Camila's POV

I paced anxiously backstage. We were getting ready to do the ceremony and get interviewed. I'll admit, I was nervous. But when am I not? I have glossophobia. I have bulimia. I'm more than positive I'm anorexic. That's what comes with being the girl on fire's daughter. That's what comes with being a human being. "Cam, are you okay?" Hyacinth asked me. He's always so protective of me, yet he still doesn't how I truly feel.

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't like to lie, yet I did it all the time. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the side. "Ow!" I thought. He grabbed me right where the rubicund cuts aligned my arms. "Camila. Don't lie to me." he furiously spoke. He's never called me by my full name before. It was always "Cam"or "Mila". Never " a".

Did he notice my cuts? Did he notice that I'm a lot skinnier than normal? "I know you're nervous, don't lie." PHEW. I thought he would mention something else. "Sorry, you know how I am in front of crowds." I choked up. He nodded and turned away. Hyacinth always knew how I felt. I always went to him when I had a problem. Yet, I never told him about my depression. It just didn't seem right. "Hyacinth and Camila," Rebelle announced. "It's time."

Hyacinth grabbed my hand and let me over to the chariots. I stumble along after him. This dress and these heels are so hard to walk in. I stood by our chariot. It was black with dusted orange. In front of us were the tributes from districts 1-11. After the rebellion war and district 12 was rebuilt, they decided to add 13 into the games. So, behind us stood the district 13 tributes.

I stared at each tribute as they talked to each other. Which one would be a good ally? More importantly, which one will Hyacinth approve to be a good ally. My mom and dad stood behind us. They were going to be our mentors and trainers. They're training their own children, and one or none will survive. It's really sad to think about. "Mom," I speak up. "I'll miss you."

She runs up to me, wiping off my tears. She's speechless, I can tell. "Ok tributes, to the chariots." they announce. Hyacinth grabs my hand once again, helping me up into the chariot. "Thanks." I tell him. I memorized each tribute in front and behind us. I could tell which ones wouldn't be too much of a threat. But I mean, look at me. They're probably thinking the same thing about me.

Each chariot starting moving up forward. Rebelle and Charmeine planned for our outfits to light fire, like how our parents did in the quarter quell. The quarter quell. The next quarter quell would be in 3 years. If Hyacinth survives, then he could probably be sent to the arena with mom. No no no. Camila, don't think of this now. Not now. "And here is our District 12 tributes!" President Bane announced through his mike. "They look familiar don't they? Hmmm, where have I seen them again? Oh, yeah! Their the lovebirds' kids." The big screen changed from us to my mom crying. Why, oh why.

Rebelle ignited the fire from our outfits. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It did nothing. And that was the end of our turn. Hyacinth and I were escorted to the backstage for Caesar's talk show. How long has he been doing this? I swear he never ages. We arrived backstage and our parents were waiting there for us. "Just don't say anything stupid." dad explained to us. I giggled. "They'll probably ask you 'What is like to have your sibling in the games with you?' or something. Just don't say anything stupid, k?" mom spoke. We both nodded.

There were plenty of other tributes back here. This was a perfect time to make some friends. A district 7 girl had just finished her interview. She had pale skin, light blond hair, blue eyes and a brown tree like gown. Oh great, the stylists always dress them like trees. I remember Johanna telling me that story when I was smaller. I confronted the girl. She looked about my age. "Hi, I'm Camila." I told her. She smiled. "I'm Dawn." she responded. I nodded and walked away. I was really awkward about talking to people. Dawn walked back to her mentors. One being Johanna. Johanna rolled her eyes, disgusted. "62 years in a row? Are you kidding me?!"

Hyacinth and I waited another 45 minutes or so. I just stood by my parents for probably the last time. Mom would wrap her arms around me as she talked to other mentors and such. Hyacinth tried to communicate with as many other tributes as he could. Most shunned him. This was going to be difficult. "Next we have District 12! Ladies first! Welcome to the stage, Camila Mellark!" My hands shook as I walked out onto stage. These heels! Gosh, were they hard to walk in. I raise my arm, waving to the crowd. Then I tripped. Just my luck.

Random Capitol Girl's POV

Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

**Long right? Anyway, I'll update soon! Promise.**


	10. Chapter 9: Camila's Interview

**A/N: I said I would update soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Camila's POV

I faceplant on the floor. Ouch, that hurt. Get up Camila, I think. I slowly get up to a bunch of worried faces, and some laughing ones. I keep my head down and stumble over to the chairs where my worst fear will happen: public speaking. I sit not-so-gracefully down.

"Hello! It's great to have you here." Caesar says, shaking my hand. "Hi, I can't say the same though." I say. Oh crap, did I say that aloud. The crowd laughs, although this time, with me not at me. We have a long conversation, and I almost forget the crowd is there. Almost.

"Thank you!" he says, shaking my hand again "Give it up for Camila Mellark, daughter of the girl on fire!" The crowd roars, I see my brother and parents in the crowd cheering and clapping. Maybe I wasn't as much of a mess as I thought. I go backstage to watch how my brother does on his interview.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I really don't know how to do Camila's character. I promise next chapter will be longer though. **


	11. Chapter 10:Hyacinth's Interview

**A/N: This chapter is awesome because I wrote it (ok, Ashlyne helped.). And it's suspenseful**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Hyacinth's POV

My sister had just finished her interview. She seemed so brave. I was so proud. "You did great." I say as she walks off stage. "Thanks." she replies with a smile. Now it was my turn. If Cam could do it, I can. "Next, Hyacinth Mellark!" Caesar announced to the audience. I took a deep breath as I stepped out onto the stage.

Loud cheering fills my ears as I sit down. "Hello, pleasure to meet you." He says. He holds his hand out and I shake it. "I'm glad I could be here." I reply with a smile. Yeah right. The games were almost as scary as this guy. Key word, almost. "So let's get into the good stuff..." He says grinning like a cat about to eat a canary. Oh god.

"A handsome guy like you is sure to have someone back home." He says. Crap, I knew this would happen. "Well I can't say that I don't, but we're not exactly ready to disclose our relationship." I say rolling my eyes (in my head). The screen cuts to my family all gaping in shock. I'm going to get such an interrogation from them. Especially my mom.

"Can we at least have her name?" Caesar asks me. "No. I don't think that's a good idea." I say while thinking, boundaries! The whole crowd sighed. Gosh, now I feel bad! I need those sponsors. But I know it wouldn't be a good idea, and Adrian isn't ready for it

"Give it up for Hyacinth Mellark!" He says. The crowd cheers extra loud. Maybe I will get sponsors. I walk backstage. "Hyacinth, get back here right now!" my mom yells. Crap. Well, at least I'll die happy. "Good job!" says my dad. I high-five him as my mom grabs my ear. "Owwww." I whine. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Cam asked me. "I don't." I say. My mom folds her arms. "Yeah." I say nonchalantly. "Then what was all that?" she interrogates. "Nothing, ok." I say scowling at the floor. I started walking away as my mom grabs me by the ear, ONCE AGAIN. "STOP DOING THAT." I yell rubbing my ear.

"Katniss, stop! He's 17!" says my dad to my mom. "Yeah mom! I'm 17! I can have a boy- girlfriend if I want.". My mom's mouth dropped. "W-what did you say?" Oh my god. "I said I can have a girlfriend if I want" I say inwardly hoping my voice didn't come out as shaky as I felt. "No you didn't." "Yes I did." "Noooo you didn't." "YES I DID!" "DON'T YELL AT ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER."

"FINE! I didn't ok. I didn't say girlfriend." and with that said I walked away.

**A/N: I told you it was suspenseful.**


	12. Chapter 11:Who is it?

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But it's still awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Katniss's POV

I stand there shocked. Does that mean…. Oh please no. A… boyfriend. Camila walks up and says, "Did he say what I thought he said?" She looks just as shocked as I feel. "Who could he be?" I ask. Camila looks at the floor. "Camila what do you know?". She looks up at me. "I think I may have an idea."

"Who?" I ask inquiringly. "Well there aren't many teenage boys in 12. We could probably narrow it down." I think and think. There is Yawbus Cartwright, Adrian Odair and Cole Bryan. We don't talk to Delly much, so its not Yawbus. Cole goes to Hyacinth's school, and of course we always see Adrian. But it can't possibly be Adrian. Annie would've told me. Right? "I'm not sure if its Adrian or Cole." I say really confused. "I don't know either." said Camila. Where did Hyacinth even go? Probably back to his room. That confession was huge it must have taken a lot of courage from him. I walk back to the rooms, and raise my hand to knock...

**A/N: Yawbus is a stupid name right? I made it up. Not a good idea...**


	13. Chapter 12:The Reveal

**A/N: I wrote most of this chapter. It's awesome, and sad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Hyacinth's POV

I run back to my room, tears streaming down my face. I loved Adrian so much. Now my parents are going to take him away from him. I collapse on my bed. What can I do if I don't have him? He is my everything. I sit up. What am I thinking? I'm going to die, mention that to mom and she'll forget about this. But that'll make her cry… You know what, they can't take him from me. I have loved him forever and I will always find a way to be with him.

I hear a light knock on my door. "Hyacinth, let me in please." I heard a voice speak. It was mom. I walk to the door and open it. "What." I say rudely. "Just let me in." she replied. I let her in. "Adrian or Cole?" she asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Adrian…" I murmur. She folds her arms. "The Adrian?" she asks."What other Adrian do we know?" I ask incredulously. Mom takes a seat by me on the bed. "Does Annie even know?". "No. Adrian doesn't want to tell her. He thinks she'll have one of her fits. And you know what happens to Adrian when she has those with him around." I say. She turns for the door. "You're grounded."

"ISNT GOING INTO THE HUNGER GAMES PUNISHMENT ENOUGH," I yell "you can't keep me away from him!" "Yes I can. Now its time for bed, goodnight." She walks out of the room. I collapse on the bed and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: I wanted to make a sad chapter, but Ashlyne wasn't doing it, so I added hints of sadness. And I bet a lot of you (If anyone actually read this) are asking, Alexys what does Annie do in her fits? Well dear readers, in my sick, twisted mind, she isn't too controlled during her fits and sometimes hurts the people near her. Well in that horrible note, Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 13:Allies

**A/N: Ok, I have to admit, Ashlyne wrote most of this chapter, but I helped. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Camila's POV

I walk to my room in shock. Well then… I go to sleep. I wake up when the sun streams in. Time for training. This was the perfect time to make some allies. I sure did need them. Dawn seemed like she'd make a good ally, but I need some more. In District 1 was this girl named Satin who seemed nice. Her boy counterpart was a career though. His name was Rick. Stucco and Gabion were the District 2 tributes. They didn't seem like the types I'd ally myself with. District 3 was a boy named Nok and a girl named seemed like they'd make good allies as well.

My mom had always told me about the smart and brave District 3 tributes, Beetee and Wiress, or Nuts and Volts as Johanna called them. Wiress had not survived the Quarter Quell, but Uncle Beetee came around often. If they were as smart and nice as Beetee and Wiress, they would be perfect allies. From Finnick's hometown was Jonathan and Aleyn. Aleyn would be a great ally, but Jonathan is cruel and ruthless. The District 5 tributes didn't seem too nice. Preston and Adolia. Both Careers, and the girl, Adolia was the leader. She was the most ruthless of them all.

District 6's tributes were Jet and Deltia. They were both pretty young. Deltia seemed nice, but not the person I'd ally myself with. Jet however could be my key to winning, the boy is brilliant. District 7 had, of course Dawn, but also Ember, who seemed to be good friends with Dawn. I guess if I want Dawn on my team, I have to have Ember. District 8 had Gyle and Faux, who were both ok, but not allying-material. I spotted District 9's tributes across the training center. Their names were Bale and Deme. Bale's dad was a previous victor, also training his kid. Both of them were definitely allying-material. District 10, well they weren't really allying material. Nancy is a career and Darren is an idiot. Sorry, but its true, the boy is stupid.

District 11 has Shrub and Lily. Lily seemed nice and smart. Shrub looked kind-of smart. Both of them would be worthy allies. District 12 was, of course Hyacinth and I. District 13 was Chemic and Clea. Neither of them worthy allies. Now to go talk to the worthy ones. I walk up to Bale. "Hi." I say to him. Bale looked at my from head to toe. He wasn't feeling it. "Ummm, hi?" he responds. Bale then turned away, returning to training. I sighed. Maybe his partner? I approached Deme. "Hi, I'm Camila!" I cheer. Same reaction. How hard was this?

I know for sure Dawn would want to be an ally. She was inside the axe throwing station with Johanna. I stood outside, waiting. I should be training myself, but I need allies. Dawn's district partner approached me. "Hey Camila." Ember said. Did he know me? Well I am Katniss's daughter… "Hi." I replied. His eyes move to Dawn. "She's good isn't she?" Ember asked. I chuckle, "Well Johanna is training her." "You want her as an ally don't you?" he speaks. How did he know? "Ummm, yeah." I respond. "Cool, we'll accept you." Yay! Two allies!

"Ok Dawn Hawthorne, great job! Ember's turn now." Johanna spoke to Dawn. Dawn Hawthorne? I've heard that name before somewhere… Hasn't my mom mentioned it before? Whatever. At least she was my ally. I head to where the District 3 tributes stood. Emoti had to be my ally. I approach her. "Hi Emoti!" I exclaimed. She turned around "Oh hey!" I don't know how to ask this. "So, wanna be allies?". "Sure!" Wow, another ally! I wanted at least one more, and I knew who.

"Hey Jet." I say. He looks at me. "Wanna be allies?" I ask softly. He nods. He's very quiet, but intelligent. That's four allies. That should be enough. I return to my dad, standing on the other side of the room. "Where's mom?" I ask. "In the bathroom throwin-" he stops half way through the word. 'What?" "Nothing, it's nothing."

**A/N: I don't like how it ended, but well that's Ashlyne for you. BYEEEE!**


End file.
